My Sorcerer
by LadyLaneyOfRanger
Summary: Uther is enraged when he finds Arthur in bed with someone out of wedlock. Not only is it someone, it is a servant, and a man, and a sorcerer. That is right! MERTHUR! Uther has Merlin put on trail for adultery and sorcery, and sentenced to death. Will Arthur watch the one person he loves be hanged or give up his crown and everything to save him?
1. Chapter 1

Set in season 2, Morgana hasn't gone evil, Gwen is still in love with Lancelot.

Merlin walked into Arthur Pendragon's chambers and whipped the shade open, flashing the bright morning sun in the prince's eyes. He had his usual smirk on his face as Arthur groaned, pulling the pillow over his head.

"Good morning, M'lady!" Meril hollered in Arthur's ear.

"Mmm, Merlin… go 'way." The future king mumbled as his blankets were ripped off him, revealing a fully nude prince.

"Well, good morning to you too." Merlin laughed as he cupped the princes growing erection.

"Mmm, I like this wake up call more." Arthur whispered, pulling his manservant/lover on top of him. He forcefully pressed his lips against the warlocks. Hands traveled further south as Arthur grabbed Merlin's firm arse.

"Arthur…." Merlin moaned as Arthur ravished his neck,

"Yes, my sorcerer?" Arthur smiled against his neck, only just learning of Merlin's power.

"You really shouldn't call me that… Someone might hear you." Merlin let out another moan as Arthur nipped at his pulse point.

"And you shouldn't call me Sire, but you do. The difference, you do it only when people can hear you, I do it when people can't" Arthur reached around and grabbed Merlin's now hard cock.

"Arthur, we need to stop…."

"No we don't, Father won't come looking for me." Arthur said in a husky voice. Grabbing Merlin's shirt he whipped it over his head and turned his attention to Merlin's erect nipples. He pinched and slowly rubbed them between his thumb and index finger.

"Mmm, Arthur." Merlin moaned, earning a smile from Arthur.

Merlin flipped the couple over, so that the young warlock was on top of the prince. He placed a kiss on the blonde's lips and kissed his way down his chest, hovering right above Arthur's rock-hard erection. The prince gasped as Merlin licked from the base of the cock up to the tip. Licking the slit, Arthur knotted his finger's in the dark locks of the man teasing him.

"Merlin, suck it." Arthur moaned.

"What do you say?" Merlin asked, trying to teach the prince some manners.

"Please, or I will have you thrown in the stocks for 2 we-akkks." The prince gasped as the warlock took his entire length his his mouth. Bobbing his head up and down he simulated the sensation of Arthur deep inside Merlin.

"Merlin, fuck, ah… yes!" Arthur moaned as he hit the back of Merlin's throat. Massaging the young prince's balls was all that he need to throw him over the edge, squirting his cum into Merlin's mouth.

The prince shoved the warlock on his stomach, and slipped his middle finger into his hole. Merlin, squirmed for a minute before relaxing. That was all arthur needed to move his fingers in and out, it quickly went from being one finger to two and then from two to none. Merlin groaned as Arthur pulled his fingers out.

"Why did you stop?" He whined

"Get your nice ass up and I will show you." Arthur said, pulling Merlin's hips up. He positioned himself in alignment with Merlin's hole.

"Deep breath Merlin. It should help with the pain." He said. Merlin did as instructed, during his exhale, Arthur penetrated him.

"Fuck! Arthur that hurts!" Merlin cried, a few tears slipping from his eyes.

"Shh, baby. It's okay. I'm in now." Arthur whispered, brushing the tears from Merlin's eyes. Moments passed, Arthur whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

"You can move now." Merlin groaned. When Arthur didn't respond he took the liberty on himself to pull forward and slam against Arthur's cock; moaning. That was all Arthur needed to move. The room was quickly filled with the moans of the two young men. Arthur wrapped his arm around Merlin's waist and began to stroke his cock.

"Arthur!" Merlin yelled in shock of the pleasure in his front.

"Mmm?" Arthur moaned more concentrated on not cumming right then. Neither one of them lasted much longer. Arthur finishing twice and Merlin once.

The two boy's fell against the mattress with a thunk, panting filled the air. Merlin snuggled up to Arthur, his head on his chest, Arthur's toned arms wrapped around his waist.

"I love you my little sorcerer." Arthur murmured.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!" A deep and very angry voice yelled. The boys both jumped out of bed and looked at the door to find a fuming Uther.

To be continued

REVIEWS!


	2. Trials

Set in season 2, Morgana hasn't gone evil,  
Gwen is still in love with Lancelot.

Uther stood in the door looking as though he might just cut their heads off. He placed his hand over his eyes. "Arthur, I had the nannies change your diapers for a reason. I never want to see you naked. I will turn around and you will both get dressed." He almost yelled. Both young men obliged, getting fully clothed. When Uther turned back around, he called for the guards. "Arrest him." Uther ordered the guards. One guards went and picked Merlin up while the other held the screaming prince back.

"LET HIM GO! FATHER! STOP IT, LET HIM GO!" Arthur flailed around, in the large knights arms. After the guards had left with Merlin; Uther slumped down in a chair, placing his head in his hand.

"Arthur… My boy. How could you?" The king asked harshly. He stood up and began to shake his 18 year old son, screaming in his face. "YOU ARE THE FUTURE KING OF CAMELOT! YOU CAN NOT BE SEEN SLEEPING WITH A SERVANT, ESPECIALLY A MALE AND A SORCERER!" Uther, looked at his son, feeling remorseful of his shouting. "Arthur, I don't want to hurt you, but this can not be left unpunished. If you weren't my son, I would have you on trial, too. I can't believe you, not only did you sleep with a man, but you are well aware of his magic? Magic has been outlawed since before you could walk! How could you let this go unpunished? You aren't fit to be king if this is how you look at magic." Uther words stung on Arthur. All he ever wanted to do was make his father love him, and when he knew that he never could, he wanted to make him proud. "He will be tried in 3 hours, and executed at dawn." Arthur felt tears prick his eyes, his father was going to execute the one person that made him feel loved.

"Father… don't." Arthur pleaded

"No, Arthur, that is final."

"Please." Arthur could no longer contain his tears, as one ran down his cheek.

"NO, ARTHUR!" Uther yelled, slapping his son across the face. Arthur cupped his face, it wasn't the first time Uther had struck Arthur, but the first time he had hit him in the face. Uther looked at his son, overwhelmed with disappointment and left. Leaving Arthur to scream and cry alone.

3 hours later

The doors of the councile room opened and Merlin was shoved to his knees. Uther strolled in, head held high, with a depressed Arthur on his tail. Arthur's eye had began to swell and had a dark purple bruise under it. Still, he would never look up at his Merlin, kneeling on the floor. Gaius stood in the front row, shaking, with a sobbing Gwen next to him. Morgana on the other hand, stood behind Uther, hiding her tears.

"This man before you, has been charged with use of magic and enchamnets. Under law of Camelot, this is only punishable by death. I sentence execution at dawn. Take him away." Uther said, never looking at Gaius, Morgana, and especailly Arthur. As the guards went to pull Merlin up off his knees, the loud sound of metal clashing on the floor erupted in the air. Everyone looked at the young prince; he had thrown his crown on the ground and stood straight up at Uther.

"No." was all he said

"Arthur, this is not up for discussion. Now pick up your crown, and stop making a seen." A maid ran over to Arthur, his crown in her hands.

"No, I will not stand here and watch you execute him. I love him-" The entire court gasped.

"Arthur, knock this off, NOW!" Uther whispered yelled/

"I will not. Merlin has never used magic to hurt anyone. Actually with magic he has saved my life multiple times. Not all magic is bad. Some use it for good, and I am sure that more people would if you would give them a chance. Now, I might be the prince of Camelot, but I am not going to let you execute him. Either execute him with me, let both of us to leave, or allow both of us to stay." Arthur said, never taking his eyes off Uther.

"Arthur, stop being foolish. I am not going to let him go, or let him stay, but I will not execute you with him." He said, taking the crown from the maid and tried placing it on his sons head. Arthur jerked away.

"I do not want to be prince of a kingdom that kills good and honest people because they fear their power." Arthur yelled, before storming out of the room, he winked at Merlin.

"Take him away." Uther ordered, when the guards didn't respond, he yelled "NOW!"

To be continued

REVIEWS!


	3. Escape

**Morgana hasn't gone evil, Uther is still alive. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Arthur sat on the right hand side of his father, pushing the food around his plate, never looking up. Morgana sat across from him, not even touching her food, holding in silent sobs. Uther looked at his children, both almost on the edge of tears. He never saw Arthur cry, he almost wondered what the warlock meant to his son.

"Arthur, stop looking so depressed. It is just a serving boy. I am doing this to protect you-" Uther was cut out be his screaming son

"No he isn't just a serving boy! His name is Merlin, and I love him!" Arthur stood up and chucked his fork onto the table. "I don't know who you think you are protecting, but it isn't me, it isn't Morgana, and it isn't Camelot." Arthur slammed the door behind him. Morgana shuffled to food around her plate, not saying a word to Uther.

"Morgana, do you care for this boy too?" Uther looked at his ward. Seeing several tears fall down her face.

"Yes, Uther I do. I know Merlin has magic, but he has only used it to protect your son and Camelot. He would never hurt anyone. Maybe you need to look at who is the real enemy of Camelot; your hatred of magic or magic?" Morgana kissed Uther's forehead and followed her adoptive brothers footsteps and left the room, leaving Uther to think in silence.

Outside the dining halls, Morgana smiled at Arthur, handing over the dungeon key that she had swiped from Uther. Arthur embraced her. "Thank you Morgana. Take care, I will miss you." He kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry about me. Uther won't think that I stole the key. Now you go and get Merlin. Are you going to the valley of the fallen kings? The cave with the running water and growing plants inside?" She asked, embracing her brother.

"I don't think so." Arthur said, winking at her.

"Well, then I won't see you." She winked back before Arthur disappeared.

Arthur scurred down the several flights of stairs to the royal physicians quarters. He couldn't contain his excitement, yet he had to keep a look of depression on his face. Not even knocking he pushed open the door and smiled.

"Arthur, why on earth are you smiling? Merlin is going to be executed." The physician said, dark bags under his eyes and tear stains on his cheeks.

"Not if I have anything to do about it." Arthur grinned "Do you happen to have a poison that would temporarily knock out the guards?"

Gaius smiled. "Yes, I do." He handed the prince a small vail. "Pour just a few drops

onto the food and it will make the Guards fall asleep with no recollection of who gave it to them or anything. And Arthur, take care my boy." He said embracing that young man he had treated since a newborn.

"I will Gaius. I will take care of Merlin too. Thank you Gaius." Arthur rushed out, heading straight to his room, where an depressed Gwen waited for him. He picked her up and spun her around, to happy to contain his excitement.

"Aren't you a little happy since the man you love is going to be executed at dawn?" She scolded.

"I have the perfect amount of happiness." He handed her the vial. "I need you to do 2 things for me Guinever. First, I need you to saddle 2 horses, pack everything and make sure they are durable horses. Secondly, I need you to bring the food to the guards watching the cells. Put a few drops onto the food, don't worry, they won't remember anything." Arthur said, hugging her one last time. Gwen smiled at him, before running off to do exactly what she was to do.

When she returned, she noticed Arthur in his chainmail, sword strapped to his side. He was ready to give up everything that he was destined to do just for the man he loved.

"Arthur, the horses are ready and waiting outside. I have strapped another sword for Merlin and chainmail for him. Wait 5 minutes before following me. And good luck." She wrapped her arms around him and disappeared. Arthur waited 5 minutes before following her. As he turned a hall, he bumped into Sir Henry, a loyal knight of Uther.

"Sire, where are you going at this hour?" He asked. Arthur put on his most depressed face;

"I am going to the training field. I need to clear my head." He answered; thankfully, Sir Henry bought into that and clapped a hand on Arthur's shoulder, telling him the he will get through it. Arthur smiled as he walked away. Racing his way down to the dungeon, he found all of the guards fast asleep on the floor. He sprinted past all of the empty cells until he found to love of his life slouched up against the wall, choking out sobs.

"Why all the tears?" Arthur joked, unlocking the door. Merlin jumped to his feet and flung his arms around the prince's neck. "Didn't think I would forget about you, did you?" He smiled into his warlocks neck. Merlin just cried.

"We don't have much time. We need to sneak you out of here, put this on" pulling off his chainmail and red cape. Merlin did so, putting his helmet on Merlin, Arthur almost didn't recognize him. "This will work." He said pulling Merlin out of the cell, setting the key down with a letter addressed to Uther.

**Reviews make for a happy Author, a happy Author leads to inspiration!**


	4. The Letter

**NOT MINE**

The two young men easily made their way out of the castle and to the stables, where Gwen stood, her cloak hood pulled over her head, with two fully packed horse.

"Merlin, I almost didn't recognize you!" She whispered throwing her arms around his neck, one last time.

"I never thought I would see you again, Gwen." He smiled at her.

"And what about me?" A angelic voice said from the shadows. She stepped forward, to reveal the Lady Morgana.

"Morgana; What are you doing?" Arthur asked.

"Coming to say goodbye to Merlin." She pulled the raven haired boy in for a farewell hug.

"Goodbye Morgana, Gwen." He said waving at his friends, Arthur pushing him onto his horse. The young men, so deeply in love, rode off into the dark or the night, disappearing. Morgana and Gwen, took a broom and erased their tracks.

The king sat in his chair, at the head of the dining table, when a guard burst in. The man was panting from running all of the way up the stairs and into the dining halls.

"Sire, the cells…. they are empty…" The knight pants out. Uther let his fork drop to his plate before pushing his chair back and shouting.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE CELLS ARE EMPTY?!" He shouted, not even waiting for a response, he stormed out of the dining room and into Arthur's chambers. Only adding to his anger, he saw that his son was not in his chamber, and the bed had never been slept in. He slammed the door and made his way to the cells, there he saw the note.

Father,

I could not sit around and watch you execute the one person on this earth that has taken care of me. Would you have stood around and watched my mother die by your fathers hands? No, you would not. I know you don't believe me when I saw that Merlin is a good person and has done nothing but help Camelot in his time here. His magic, the very thing that you hate so much, has saved my life, Morgana's life, and your life. Even though that you persecuted his people, Merlin stood with us and defended Camelot. He is more than worth of being a servant, more than a knight, and more than a king. I do not know where your hatred of magic comes from; but Father, you are wrong about magic. Magic does not corrupt people, hatred corrupts people. Hatred seals the heart of the most fair king. I am sorry that it had to end this way; Morgana can become you heir, crown her. I will return to Camelot when I know that it is safe for me and Merlin.

Goodbye Father,

Arthur

Uther screamed as he finished the letter; how could Arthur leave Camelot over a servant boy! Uther called for his guards and had knights dispatched immediately to the forest and outlining towns.

"Arrest Gaius, Morgana, and her maid. I want answers now!" He screamed at his guard. The guard obliged, quickly moving away from the enraged king.

Uther sat in his throne, Morgana, Gaius and Gwen standing in front of him, handcuffed together. He exhaled, looking at a servant, his physician and ward. He was very well aware that they all cared a great deal about the boy, Merlin, and about Arthur.

"I want you to tell me where Arthur and the boy is." Uther ordered. Gaius and Gwen kept their mouths shut. Morgana, let her anger rip out of her.

"I will not do such a thing! Merlin is my friend and so is Arthur. I will not betray them-"

"You mean like you betrayed me? You stole the key from me and helped Arthur and the boy escape!" He shouted at her, the back of his hand hitting her across the face. Morgana looked at Uther in hatred. Her beautiful features scrunched up.

"I will never tell you." She spat on the floor next to his feet.

"Morgana, I made a promise that I would protect you. You have already strained that promise, do not make me execute you on treason!" He screamed at her.

"Go ahead, I would rather die than watch Arthur grieve the way you did with Ygraine." Uther took a step back, shocked at what his ward had said to him.

"Arthur will not grieve the way I did with Ygraine."

"No, you are right, he will grieve worse. His own father killed the person he loved." Morgana sneered at him.

"Morgana-" Gaius whispered to her, asking her not to test Uther patience.

"Sire!" A knight yelled as he entered the council room "We think that we have found the tracks!"

"Get my horse. I am coming with you." He ordered; glaring at the 3 people standing in front of him. "I will deal with you later."

**REVIEW!**

**and look at my other story 'Affairs in the Castle'**


	5. Find Them

**I ORDERED MY EOIN MACKEN POSTER YESTERDAY! YAY! Other than that, I got a review that I wasn't fond off. It honestly said this "That was childish, I will stop reading." I don't care, but it was a waste of time to write and to read. So if your comment is stupid, keep it to yourself. **

**NOT MINE!**

Uther kicked his horse into a trot and followed his knights out of Camelot, following the tracks that Arthur hadn't erased. By the time they had come to the valley of the fallen kings, where the warlock and prince were believed to be hiding. Uther leaped off his horse, a hundred yards from the cave that he believed them to be hiding in. As he slowly made his way towards them, his large foot stepped on a stick, the sound echoing off the rocks surrounding them.

"Get behind me." Arthur said, within earshot of Uther and the knights. As they rounded the corner, Arthur held his sword expertly in his hand and pointed it at one of the knights.

"Father." Arthur spat.

"Arthur, son, this is treason. You are betraying Camelot over a servant boy. I promise, we can get you a new one, a better one, a girl." Uther attempted to bargain with his son. The warlock looked between Uther and Arthur, leaned up and whispered in Arthur's ear.

"Stop enchanting my son!" Uther boomed. A look of rage crossed Arthur's face, he gripped his sword a little tighter.

"He is not enchanting me! He was telling me to put my sword down and go back to Camelot!" Arthur retorted. Merlin shied behind Arthur just a little bit more.

"Arthur, stop lying to save his ass! I will have in executed, whether or not I execute you on treason is up to you." Uther argued his only heir.

"Father, do you remember how you loved my mother-" Arthur was cut off with Uther drawing his sword and pointing it at Merlin.

"Do not compare the love that Ygraine and I shared to that of you and warlock." Uther ordered, stepping a little closer, the blade of his sword only 2 feet from Merlin's chest. Arthur swung his sword away from the knight, and blocked his father's blow, right before Uther stabbed Merlin in his chest. He continuously blocked his father as he attempted to stab not only Merlin, but his only son, Arthur.

"Arthur, just step away from him and we can forget all about this… this misshapen." Uthe blundered.

"I will not stand there and watch you stab the only person that has ever loved me!" Arthur yelled, on the verge of tears. Uther looked at his son and stabbed his sword into the ground.

"You don't think I love you?" Uther asked, his hurt clearly showing on his face.

'Why should I? You never payed any attention to me as a child, left me in the hands of my nannie. When I outgrew them, you placed me in bone shattering training to become a knight. Not once in my childhood do I remember being praised by you or you even smiling at me." Arthur cried, Merlin placed his hand on Arthur's shoulder. "I thought it was because I am the reason Mother died." Arthur finished, lowering. Uther could do nothing but look at his crying son. He had failed as a father, his only child thought that he did not love him.

"Arthur…" Uther moved towards his son, arms open.

"No! I won't let you move me just so that you can kill Merlin." Arthur raised his sword, pointing it at his father's chest. "I won't let you."

Merlin grasped Arthur's forearm; looking into his eyes, a silent message being told. Merlin grabbed Arthur's sword and pulled it from his hand. Arthur's arms dropped to his side. His tears fell freely, but he didn't dare look at his father; From a small boy he was taught that crying was a sign of weakness. Merlin nudged Arthur forward, pushing him closer to his father. Arthur only stared at the ground. Just then an arrow came flying from one of the knight's cross bows; It never hit the intended target but his the Prince of Camelot right above the heart. Arthur blood curdling scream broke Uther from his trance. Arthur slumped over, falling against Merlin.

"NO!" Uther and Merlin screamed simultaneously.

**The End.**

**No I am kidding. That would be evil. But review and this will be the end.**


	6. The End

**This is the final chapter, whether I post an epilogue is whether or not I get reviews**

The blood gurgled from Arthur's mouth, his dying body slumped up against Merlin, pulling the two young men to the ground. Merlin cried, pushing his hands against the open wound in Arthur's chest. The sicking red liquide slipped through Merlin's fingers, Arthur gasped for breath, clinging onto what little life he had.

"Arthur!" Uther screamed, pushing the crying warlock aside, cradling his only child in his arms. "My boy… My sweet, innocent, boy…" Uther sobbed, clinging to his dying son's body.

"Uther, please step aside, I can heal him." Merlin pleaded with the king. The king glared up at the warlock, debating whether or not to save his son's life. He decided, no matter how much he hate magic, he does love his son. The king let his son's almost lifeless body fall to the ground.

Merlin fell to his knees next to the love of his life, placing his already bloody hands over the gushing wound. He could barely mumbled the spell, his hands shaking as he whispered

"Gestepe hole! Purhhaele." Merlin's eyes flashed gold.

Arthur's beautiful blue eyes opened, he looked straight at Merlin, ran his still death-cold fingers across Merlin's cheek. He then looked at his father, he reached for his father's hand, which was still shaking.

"Father, don't hurt him." Arthur pleaded. Uther grabbed his son around the neck, sobbed into his shoulder. He thought he had lost his only son, his only reminder of his Ygraine. He looked at his son, his blue eyes, blond hair, soft features, all resembled Ygraine. The way Arthur looked at his father pleading, was the same way Ygraine looked at Uther right before she passed, begging him not to blame Arthur for her death. Uther could not help himself, he nodded his head.

"I won't hurt him, I promise Arthur," Uther stroked his son's forehead. Arthur smiled at his father, and reached for Merlin's hand, only to be greeted by the young warlock falling to the ground.

"Merlin!" Arthur cried, pulling himself into a sitting position, and grabbing his partner.

"YOU LIAR! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN"T HAVE THE KNIGHTS HURT HIM!" Arthur screamed.

"Arthur, nobody hurt him. He… he just collapsed," Uther stated, pointing at how there were no marks in the young warlock.

"Then how…?" Arthur asked, then it dawned on him. "A life for a life, the balance of the universe must be restored." Arthur grabbed Merlin and pulled him closer to his chest, sobbing.

"We have to get him to Gaius." Arthur whispered.

"Arthur, there is nothing we can do. He is gone." Uther clamped his hand on his son's shoulder.

"NO! no… no…" Arthur cried into his love's lifeless body.

Several miles away.

A old woman walked through the forest, using her magic to pick the berries and herbs that she couldn't bend down to reach. Then she felt a small tug in her chest, like her magic was fading from her. In her age, she knew what was happening. The boy, Magic, was dying. Yet, Courage is supposed to out live Magic, Magic was supposed to outlive everyone. Magic would never die, but he was dying. She gasped, the pain in her chest getting worse. Then she heard it, her grand daughter screaming in pain as her magic was draining from her. The old lady knew what she had to do, to stop her granddaughters pain, to stop the pain of all the magical creatures, to save Magic; she took her life.

Arthur clung to Merlin's near lifeless body, the knights and his father trying to pry the cold corpse away from him. Arthur sobbed drowned out the noise of Merlin's breath returning to him.

"Arthur… I can't breath…" Merlin choked out. Arthur, Uther and the Knights gasped. Arthur cried, pulling Merlin closer. Uther looked at his son; seeing that Arthur clung to Merlin's dying body just like he did with Ygraine. Uther could not bring himself to deny his son the years that he lost with Ygraine.

"Merlin, is that right? Yes, well, I am dropping the charges. You attempted to give your life to save my sons."

"Sire, I would not let Arthur die if I could do anything." Merlin smiled. Uther looked at his son, and then at his son's lover, and did the something unthinkable; he grabbed both boy's and hugged them.

"I am lifting the ban on magic, but I will still persecute to ones that use magic for evil." Uther smiled, only to be greeted by Merlin wrapping his arms around the kings waist. "I will hold a festival, and announce the lift of the tomorrow morning."

Arthur smiled at his father, knowing that this was the start of a new beginning for Camelot.

**THE END!**

**Review and maybe and epilogue **


	7. Not the End

**HEHE IT"S NOT DONE! **

The ride back to Camelot was a strange one; Arthur and Merlin rotated between steering and resting against one another. As they entered Camelot, Merlin, completely drained, rest against Arthur's chest. Morgana, Gwen and Gaius stood waiting on the footsteps of the palace. On sight of seeing a sleeping, deathly pale, Merlin resting against Arthur, whose face was still tear stained, Gwen let out a cry and fell to her knees, Gaius only looked down consoling his tears, and Morgana screamed and ran up to Uther's horse and began to shout and hit him.

"Morgana…. shhh." Merlin whispered, smiling slightly.

"Merlin! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Morgana squealed, practically pulling the sleepy boy away from Arthur and into a hug. Gwen, upon hearing Merlin was alright, ran to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Let the old man hug him too." Gaius said, waddling over to the group.

"Uther, what made you change your mind?" Morgana asked, apologizing and grasping the kings arm.

"He saved Arthur, he attempted to give his life for Arthur." The king smiled, clapping and hand on both boy's shoulders. "And I am lifting the ban on Magic, Melin proved that magic can be used for both good and evil, maybe more good than evil." Everyone beamed, excited that magic was once allowed in Camelot.

The next morning

"No, Arthur let me sleep." Merlin complained as his prince was kissing his way down the warlocks chest. His tongue dipped into his navel, and continued to kiss lower and lower. Merlin let a moan rip from deep within his chest, knotting his fingers in the blonds hair. Arthur kissed the tip of Merlin's hard cock, earning a deep groan from Merlin. Arthur took the tip in his mouth and sucked slightly. Just then, Arthur pulled his head back and plopped down next to Merlin.

"Okay, sleep." Arthur smiled. Merlin glared at him, if glares could make you straight this one would. Arthur smirked at his lover as he straddled his waist and kissed him firmly on the lips. Merlin reached behind him and grabbed two ribbons, and tied Arthur's hands to the bed post.

"Kinky." Arthur smiled, as Merlin grabbed his cock. The young warlock had more in mind than just tying up Arthur. He kissed the prince's neck earning a moan. He reached down and stroked Arthur's raging boner. Arthur moaned and bucked his hips up, silently begging Merlin for more. Merlin smiled before he got up and began to dress,

"MERLIN!" Arthur yelled at his lover. Merlin smiled and leaned down and kissed Arthur, before he turned and left, leaving the prince tied up and with an erection.

Merlin turned a corner and ran straight into the king. The king smiled at the young warlock, asking him to walk with him.

"Merlin, my boy, where is Arthur?" Uther asked.

"Umm he is a little tied up." Merlin smiled, a look of concerned crossed the kings face before he understood just what Merlin was saying.

"Oh, I see. Well, I was just wondering if you had ever considered… ah, well… Marrying Arthur?" Uther asked, a blush crept up on Merlin's face.

"Um.. Sire, Arthur has never discussed or even brought up marriage…" Merlin stared at the ground.

"Well, can a sorcerer- I mean, warlock produce a child?" Uther asked.

"I am not sure, Sire. I could look into it."

"Well you go do that." Uther clapped a hand on Merlin's shoulder. "And please untie Arthur, I need him in the council room."

**Review**


	8. Marriage?

**Not Mine, well, no it isn't mine.**

After Merlin had released the young prince, and ushered out of his chambers; Arthur found himself in the dining halls with his father. They began with the discussion on the training of the 3 youngest knights, Gabriel, Kaylen, and Mortague. A few goblets of wine into the discussion, the older Pendragon found himself smiling a little more and enjoying his only son's company more and more.

"Arthur," The king smiled at his son. "We need to talk."

"About what, Father?" Arthur asked, swirling the wine around in his glass.

"Marriage." Arthur spit the wine out of his mouth.

"Father, I thought you made excepted Merlin and I." Arthur choked. Uther laughed.

"Yes, I have. You look at Merlin the way I looked at your mother. I was not talking about a princesses or a lady. Not after, well, finding you and Merlin." Uther chuckled nervously, "I was talking about Merlin. He seems to make you happy."

"Very much, Father."

"Then why not marry him?" Uther questioned

"I never thought you would approve." confessed Arthur, whipping his face.

"Well, before yesterday I would not have." Uther smiled "But under the circumstance, I would not enjoy watching my son be unhappy." Arthur smiled at his dad and practically sprinted out of the room towards Merlin.

Once the future king of Camelot caught up with his servant, he grabbed him by the waist and spun him around in the air. Merlin laughed, the sound was like bells played by angel in Arthur's ears. The prince smiled and firmly planted a kiss on the warlocks mouth. Pulling away he whispered,

"Marry me?" Merlin stood there in astonishment for a second, thinking that this was one of Arthur jokes; a cruel joke at that. Merlin, in response, burst out laughing. The look of utter hurt crossed Arthur's face.

"You're serious?" Merlin asked

"Of course I am serious. You could have just said no, you don't have the laugh at me." Arthur folded his arms across his chest and stared at the ground. He huffed a little, trying to cry.

"Yes!" Merlin yelled, half of Camelot could have heard him. He flung his twig sized arms around Arthur neck, the force of it knocking them to the floor. Arthur's head smacked against the marble floors.

"Ow." He complained, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, gosh, Arthur I am so sorry." Merlin apologized, helping Arthur off the floor.

"s'okay…" Arthur said, reaching out for the wall; he missed and fell flat on his face; out cold, breaking his nose in the process.

**REVIEW! or no more writy writy.**

**I am not a psychopath, I am a high functioning sociopath **

**- Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock**


	9. Ygraine Pendragon

**Yes, Uther is occ, I know that. I don't own Merlin that is owned by BBC**

Arthur found himself in Gaius's chambers, laid on his back in the middle of the room. His head was throbbing, like someone had taken a mace and swung it into his helmet. He groaned and pulled himself into a sitting position.

"Hey there, sleepy head." Merlin cooed, pressing a cold washcloth to his head. It stung, really stung. When Merlin pulled the cloth away, it was red, bloody.

"What happened?" Arthur slurred.

"Hmm, well you asked me to marry you, I said yes, knocked you to the ground and you passed out." Merlin explained, like it was completely normal.

"Are you going to marry me?" Arthur asked. He looked Merlin in the eye, losing himself in the blue orbs of the warlocks eyes.

"I planned on it." Merlin dabbed the cloth against the wound again; Arthur flinched at the pain.

"Mmm, you wanna know what I like about marriage?" Arthur smiled

"Why do I have a feeling that it has nothing to do with spending the rest of our lives together?" Merlin laughed.

"I like the honeymoon night." Arthur smiled.

"Of course you do, you clotpole." Merlin smiled.

"By the way, what in the name of Camelot is a clotpole?" Arthur asked

"I have no idea." Merlin smiled, kissing the prince.

The Pendragon family sat around the table, dinner laid out in front of them. Uther smiled at his children. Morgana poked some food in her mouth, catching Uther's eye.

"What are you staring are, sire?" She asked

"I was just thinking; soon you will be married and so will Arthur. After that I will have grandchildren." His smile faded "I only wish Ygraine was here to share it with me."

"She can be." a gentle voice said from the shadows.

"Merlin," Uther called "What do you mean?" Merlin took several steps closer

"Sire, I am the most powerful sorcerer that has ever lived, the druids call me Emrys." Uther's eyes brightened at the name "You know of the name?" Merlin asked

"Yes, when I was a boy, my nannie was a sorceress, she often told me stories of a man named Emrys. Emrys would play a great part in the rule of Albion, he would help the king of Camelot unite the kingdoms." Uther looked from Merlin to Arthur. "My son, my son will be the greatest king that Albion has ever known…" Uther trailed off, he shook his head. "My Ygraine, what can you do about her?"

"Sire, if you permit me to use magic, I might be able to restore life to her without taking another." Merlin set his magic book on the table. He opened to the page he had marked, an ancient spell on the page. "It says that it takes a very powerful warlock to conjure the dead without them being possessed or having to take another life." Merlin pointed at the page.

"Try it, I don't care what it takes, money, a position in the court, the crown, I will do anything if you can bring my Ygraine back." Uther grabbed Merlin's sleeve "Please, Merlin, try." Merlin only nodded

"I will try, Sire."

They stood over the tomb of Ygraine Pendragon, Merlin had his book laid out on a neighboring tomb. Morgana, whom insisted on being there, clung tightly to Uther's arm. Arthur had his hand resting on Merlin's shoulders. Merlin propped open the book and began the spell, his hands glided over the tomb and with a flash the tomb top slide open and Ygraine Pendragon, a beautiful as the day she died sat up.

"Arthur." She reached for her son's hand. "I never thought I would see you grown up. Look at you, you are so handsome." She stroked his face.

"Ygraine." Uther pushed Arthur out of the way and grasped his wifes hand.

"Now you, Uther Pendragon, I have something to say to you."

**RETURN OF YGRAINE PENDRAGON!**

**NOW REVIEW**


	10. Avalon

**So I finished Affairs in the Castle, time to end this one too. I don't own Merlin.**

The Queen of Camelot stared at her husband, very displeased at Uther. Her stare could melt the ice caps and urrupt Yellowstone. Uther shied away from his wife, hiding behind Morgana. The queen then grasp the young warlocks hand in hers.

"Thank you, Merlin." She smiled.

"Anything for the king." He bowed. She shook her head slightly.

"No, you have protected my son, at the cost of your own life. Thank you." She kissed his cheek.

"I would do anything for Arthur." Merlin smiled at the young prince. He wrapped one arm around the warlocks waist and kissed his temple.

"And I you." He whispered.

"Now, Uther Pendragon; I am very very displeased with you-" The queen began as Morgana ushered them away from the queen's rage. Half way down the hallway, they heard a l crash, Arthur turned his head, looking back and almost turned around.

"No, no." Morgana kept pushing him away.

Seated around the table, Morgana, Merlin and Arthur waited for the King and Queen of Camelot to join them. Arthur fumbled with his fork, Morgana neatly folded her napkin and Merlin blew out the candles and relite them. Finally the door opened and Ygraine pushed her way towards the front of the table, sitting were Morgana used to sit, on Uther's right hand side. She seated herself as Uther made his way to the front of the table and sat down. They all smiled and laughed. Arthur told his mother every little story he could think of, Merlin correcting him when he need to be. The family was whole for once in their lives. Ygraine had returned, Arthur was to marry Merlin in a week and Morgana, well she was Morgana.

43 years later.

The old warlock sat by his dying husband's bedside, clutching his weak hand. Their sons (Actual sons of Arthur and Morgana according to legend), King Amr, Sir Llacheu, and grandchildren Prince Thomas and Princess Morgan. They were accompanied by Morgana's, whom had already passed, child Sir Ywaine, and his wife Gloria. Arthur lay struggling for his breathe, each breath breaking Merlin's heart a little more. Arthur had ruled Camelot for 41 years, Merlin at his side each step of the way. Arthur smiled up at the man he loved for his entire life, and whispered.

"I love you… you idiot." He weezed. Merlin clasped his hand around Arthur's a little tighter.

"I love you too, clotpole." He let a tear run down his cheek. With that Arthur Pendragon, former king of Camelot let go, heading towards Avalon. Merlin smiled, Arthur's pain was over. He kissed the king on the forehead before turning to his sons, who were cradling their children as the wept.

"Don't cry, my child."

"Why, Granddaddy? Grandpa is dead." Little Morgan cried.

"Yes, but he loved us. Now he is in Avalon, waiting for us." He kissed the young princesses forehead. He said farewell to his children and grandchildren, heading off to bed. For the first time since he had married Arthur, he slept alone. He smiled when he felt Arthur, in his prime, come down and grab his hand.

"Merlin, join me?" Merlin nodded and passed in his sleep. They both walked along the beaches of Avalon, hand in hand.

**THE END! **

**Thank you the supports and everyone that read this story.**

**- Laney and Co.**


End file.
